Xander Harris
Alexander Lavelle Harris, usually known as Xander, is a close friend of the slayer Buffy Summers. He is the founding member of the Scoobie gang. He is the only person of the group that doesn’t have any supernatural powers or special abilities, he is just Xander. He has learnt to live with it and likes to be the funny person of the group and easily becomes sarcastic, especially in the face of danger Child of Anthony and Jessica Harris, Xander grew up in Sunnydale. Xander’s father was a drunk and his mother was a mess. The both neglected Xander who only had his friend Willow to consult in. He didn’t realise that Willow had a huge crush on him, so her repeatedly broke her heart. They briefly dated, but that was when they were five, so they broke up because Xander stole her Barbie. They created a club called the “I hate Cordelia club” where Xander was the treasurer. Ay Xander’s sixth birthday party, Xander’s parents hired a clown which scared him so much he was still having nightmares about it in High school. Sunnydale High Early on in the series, Xander met the slayer Buffy Summers on her first day and he overheard a strange conversation with Rupert Giles and Buffy in the library. Xander and his best friend Willow found out that Sunnydale was on the Hellmouth as they helped Buffy destroy the forces of evil. Xander had his fair share of adventures, dating a She-Mantis, being possessed by hyenas and having his nightmares replayed, in real life! With all of this, Jesse, his best mate was kidnapped and turned into a vampire. Xander eventually has to kill Jesse which was very hard for him. He also stopped the Harvest altogether with the help of the (as they called themselves) Scoobie Gang. Xander had a deep crush on Buffy, therefore grew to hate the handsome stranger Angel who Buffy was dating. He was turned down by Buffy for the school dance because he wasn’t the one for her. He bravely saved Buffy’s life with CPR when the Master tried to drown her which was something Angel could never do. In Xander’s junior year, Xander had his own (very brief) relationship; the only problem was that it was with an Incan Mummy! At Halloween, Xander got army training as he turned into a real life soldier. When he and Cordelia get trapped in the basement at Buffy’s house, they kiss which was the start of their relationship. When Willow discovered there relationship she was angry and upset and blurted out her feelings about Xander which he found hard to cope with. After a while, Cordielia’s friends find out on Valentine’s Day, and she dumps Xander on the spot. He wanted revenge so (after a spell was cast) all the girls wanted to go out with him. That spell faded away and Cordelia and Xander got back together, by Cordelia calling Harmony a Sheep. Xander, when Angel lost his soul, encouraged Buffy to kill him greatly. Early in his senior year Xander began to have a growing romantic interest in Willow leading to them sharing a kiss. Cordelia saw Xander kissing Willow and was heartbroken. She immediately dumped Xander and that was the end of their relationship. Xander was the first to find out about Angel’s return and was furious that he came back. Cordelia began to turn on Xander, calling him the Zeppo, he got so frustrated that he had sex with Faith, losing his virginity. He went to the prom with Anyanka ex- vengeance demon and at the graduation he led the students attack on the Mayor. After Graduation Due to Xander’s feelings of isolation, he decided not to enrol at collage, but to travel around the world. He got about so far, and his car broke down. He returned to Sunnydale and had no choice but to move into his parent’s basement. He was forced to have Spike as his roommate for a short period of time so his problems multiplied. He started to have a relationship with Anya and had sex with her, so they began dating. Xander helped in the spell that helped defeat Adam and carried on to be a prominent member of the Scooby gang. After quite some time, Xander matured and got a career in the construction line of work. He became hypnotised when Dracula came to town and was his man-servant for a while. Also Xander had the experience of being split in half. He was made into twins, one twin was the good points of Xander and one twin was the bad points of Xander, however they both merged in the end and became friends and came back as one whole Xander. Xander said he liked the feeling, It was like someone knew everything about me, someone I could talk to about everything. Xander proposed to Anya, before realising that he wasn’t ready. Hoping for some happiness in his life he summoned the demon Sweet which turned everything into a musical, where in the music Xander and Anya expressed their doubts. When Xander was due to marry Anya, a man claiming to be his future self turned up and showed him how bad his life would be if he married Anya. This just made everything worse and he left Anya at the altar. Anya, on the rebound, had sex with Spike at the magic box leaving both Xander and Buffy very upset, havi ng to see it on camera. When Tara was shot, Xander blamed himself and encouraged dark Willow to kill Warren, but in the end he helped Willow turn back to her normal colourful self with a tear jerking speech. Xander was struggling with his feelings for Anya as well as having to now wear an eye patch because he had been injured in his other eye. When Dawn thought she was a potential slayer but realised that she wasn’t, Xander shared her pain about being the one who was always the odd one out. Despite still having feelings for Anya, Xander and her broke up for good (they never got back together). In the final episode that was shown on television, Anya was killed trying to protect Andrew and Xander’s last quote was: “That’s my girl, always doing the stupid thing.” Personality The most notable trait about Xander is his sarcastic attitude; he can laugh in the face of anything, and can make a joke at any situation. He shared his views on life openly and would express his opinion whatever the situation, this sometimes being hurtful, sometimes comforting. He was scared of letting himself and his friends down, and if he did would make up for it in any way possible. Even after his crush on Buffy, he still had a jealousy and loathing for all of Buffy’s boyfriends, the only exception being Riley Finn whom Xander liked more than Spike or Angel. Most of the time Xander is very laid back and sometimes lazy, however especially in a situation when he was right and they were wrong, Xander would lose his temper. He had a tendency that his foes were his enemies for life, he didn’t forget a grudge. Xander was very loyal to his friends and people close to him. He would speak what he thought a lot of the time. If one of his friends was fragile or hurt, Xander would become very protective, not leaving their side, no matter what would happen. He would be willing to give up his life for others. Powers/Abilities Xander is the person that shows that a normal, average person can make a huge difference and save the world. The whole point of Xander’s part in the seasons is that he never develops a power of his own, he stays normal. B uffy, as an excuse to keep him in the council, said that he “clocked more field time that all the watchers combined” He was very persuasive and could make anyone change their mind, like when he persuaded Dark Willow to not destroy the world and how he wanted the fuzzy Willow back in his life. This is his most famous speech. When Xander was briefly possessed by the hyenas he gained supernatural strength and heightened senses. He also got a taste for raw meat and the sense of family togetherness within the group. He could remember all that happened, however he preferred to forget and him and Giles were the only people who knew that he could remember all of it. Xander was also briefly turned into a soldier on Halloween, which he could remember so later on in the seasons he could use his training for something bug like: getting rid of the judge, impairing the mayor and help Riley in the Initiative. He sometimes admitted that some of his expertise was from watching many army films over the years.